


An Offer

by morethanjustpretty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanjustpretty/pseuds/morethanjustpretty
Summary: Sansa has a very interesting proposal for Jon.





	

“Do you even know what love is?!” Jon snapped at her.

“I do, do you?” Sansa snapped back.

“I’m your brother!” Jon yelled.

“You’re my cousin,” Sansa said calmly.

“Raised as your brother,” Jon noted. She could feel the heat coming off his body; his rage was palpable.

“Jon I came all this way to tell you your heritage, and to offer you the North,” Sansa implored.

“By marrying my sister,” Jon said with venom.

“Who else are you going to marry? Her?” Sansa snapped. “She’s your aunt! And she’s barren!”

“Who says I have to marry?!” Jon snapped.

“Everyone!” Sansa countered. “If you don’t see that, know that...”

“And you are my best choice?” Jon asked, disbelieving.

“If you want to come home, if you want to be with your family,” Sansa said as she walked toward him. “I think we could grow to...”

“Love each other?” Jon asked spitefully. 

“Yes, well...” Sansa stammered.

“I do love you, Sansa,” Jon replied. “As my sister. I don’t think I could...”

“You could,” Sansa said as she touched his chest. “We both could.”

Jon looked at her cautiously. 

“Sansa...”

She leaned forward and kissed him deeply; a kiss his body responded to, even if his mind said it was wrong.

“Sansa, no...” he said as he broke the kiss and pushed her back.

“Yes, we could...we can... that kiss...” Sansa said softly.

“It was just a kiss,” Jon said; rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

“Do you want to come home?” Sansa asked. “It’s a simple question.”

“Sansa...”

“Do you want to come home?” Sansa asked.

“Why do you want this?” Jon asked.

Sansa’s eyes left his and she sighed.

“Sansa?”

“If we married I wouldn’t have to marry another man, and you wouldn’t have to marry another...”

“We’d be married to each other,” Jon said.

“And we’d be home,” Sansa said softly, her voice cracking. “All of us together. And we’d be happy, I know we would be.”

“Sansa, you think you could love me as a wife loves a husband?” Jon asked, doubting.

“You’re not Ramsay,” Sansa answered.

“I’m not,” Jon said reassuringly. “But I am a man. A man with needs. A man who wants a family.”

“I know all that,” Sansa said with a nod.

“Sansa, I don’t think we can be that to each other,” Jon sighed.

Sansa stepped back from him and started to undo the ties on her dress.

“Sansa, what are you doing?”

Sansa said nothing and continued to undo the ties, dropping the neck open so it revealed her collar and the top of her breasts. She reached around to the back of her dress and undid the waist tie; dropping the skirt to the floor.

“Sansa, please stop!” Jon commanded.

She pulled her top over her head and stood before him in her small clothes only.

“I’m leaving,” Jon said as he took a step to the side.

“No, you’re not,” Sansa said as she stepped before him and reached for his tunic. “And you know that already.”

Jon stood frozen as she undressed him as well. Within moments they were both standing in their small clothes before each other and she was reaching for the ties on his.

His hand clamped over hers and she stopped.

“If this doesn’t work,” Sansa said softly as she met his eyes. “Marry your aunt or a Southern Lady. But if it does...we’ll both be happier for it.”

Jon nodded and let go of her hand. She dropped his small clothes to the floor and took his hard member in her hand and worked him over.

When he started to huff and chuff she felt him slowly leading her to the bed in his room. He pulled off her small clothes and they both fell onto the bed in a fit of laughter.

“I think I hurt my hip,” Sansa laughed as Jon massaged his shoulder.

“My shoulder...” Jon chuckled as he leaned over and massaged her hip.

“Kiss me,” Sansa laughed.

Jon leaned over and kissed her passionately, rolling his naked body on top of hers and running his hands up and down her sides.

She giggled underneath him as he reached a ticklish spot and Jon laughed with her. When he entered her they were both smiling and relaxed and when they climaxed together the deal was done. Theirs was to be an unconventional union, but it would work for them.


End file.
